Charmed by the Captain
by flaversei
Summary: Luffy plus alcohol results in a sweet, flirtatious Luffy. How would the crew react to this Luffy? [Luffy x SHP] [no romance, just nakamaship.]
1. Chapter 1

_Hello people! Flaversei here with another story!_

 _This one will be Luffy x SHP_

 _no romance. Just nakamaship :)_

 _Luffy might be a little OOC, sorry, blame the alcohol!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Charmed by the Captain.**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer.**_

 _ **© Eiichiro Oda**_

* * *

 **-x-**

Monkey D. Luffy. The captain of the Straw Hat Pirates and one of the infamous Eleven Supernovas. With the most wanted man in the world as his father and the Marine's hero as his grandfather, he had gained a reputation for himself enough to bring chaos to the Marine HQ itself when he charged straight into their territories just to save his brother.

We're talking about the idiotic, fun-loving, childish rubber-man with a grin on his face almost all the time. The infamous 'pirate captain' who has no idea how to navigate. That idiot who always cause trouble wherever he is. He who appears to have little or no romantic interest at all, having nonchalantly refused the proposal made to him by Boa Hancock — who is said to be the most beautiful woman in the world — without a second thought.

Anyway, the Straw Hat crew claimed to have fully understood their captain. But well, apparently they haven't witnessed everything.

They didn't know what would happen when Luffy got _drunk_.

At least, not yet.

* * *

 **-x-**

The sun had set. The Thousand Sunny was docked nearby while the crew was leisurely enjoying their time on the beach. They had arrived on this small uninhabited island early this morning and had spent the day exploring it.

Luffy played with the water, showing no sign of fatigue. Sanji was clearing the mess from their barbeque after the captain had magically stopped asking for food. Usopp and Chopper sat around the bonfire, exchanging stories. Robin read her book while Brook accompanied her with the sweet sound of his violin. Franky was in Sunny to check for any damage. Nami was back in her room, drawing maps. Zoro was taking a nap below a palm tree, enjoying the breeze.

It was around 9 PM when 'a certain incident' happened. One that the crew wouldn't be able to forget. Ever.

 **-x-**

Luffy ran around the beach, happily soaking his feet in the water. Seawater wouldn't weaken him as long as he didn't go too far anyway.

Being his usual careless self, he walked further into the sea, slowly, step by step, curious as to when would the seawater affect him.

Sanji, however, noticed that Luffy had gone too far as the water level had almost reached his knee. He clicked his tongue, a tad bit pissed.

"Hey, Luffy! Come back here!"

When Luffy turned around, he slipped on a seaweed and fell magnificently. Though it was very, very shallow, he still trashed about in the water, shouting, "Help, Sanji! I'm drowning! Help!"

Sanji heaved a sigh. Same old, same old.

Luffy coughed and complained about the _seawater_ 's saltiness as Sanji dragged him out of the water.

"So salty… My throat hurts… Sanji… Water…"

Sanji sighed at the sight and pointed at the docked Sunny, saying, "Get it yourself in the galley. It's your own fault anyway."

"Boo. Stingy."

Luffy pouted and walked towards the pointed direction. He stretched his hand to get up into Sunny and walked onto the galley.

Uh-oh. Sanji shouldn't have done that.

 **-x-**

Luffy was disappointed to find out that the fridge was locked. Now he wouldn't be able to drink some cold water. _Plus_ some meat.

He looked around the galley. Coffee wasn't an option. He disliked bitter things.

That was when his eyes stumbled upon a bottle of red liquor in the corner.

"Woah! Apple juice?"

That was, actually, Zoro's _wine_.  
The rare wine that he bought on the last island they visited. 'Extremely addictive', they had said.

Without a second thought, Luffy corked it up and drank it all, enjoying the bittersweet taste of this "Apple Juice".

Heck, apple juice wasn't even 'red' to begin with. 'Apples are red, so Apple juice is red.' Luffy-logic.

Luffy finished it and let out a satisfied sigh. He put the bottle back to its place and sat in the chair. He did feel a little bit dizzy and his vision was a little blurred, but that juice was delicious so it was fine. His eyes felt heavy and all he wanted was sleep, but it was still 9 PM and Luffy was never the type to sleep early. So he got up and walked outside, where he stumbled upon Nami who was walking to the lawn deck.

 **-x-**

Nami was the first.

She had never ever considered the possibility of Luffy getting drunk. It was simply impossible. He had always avoided sake, beer, and alcohol in general, and Nami knew Luffy disliked bitter things.

She never expected to see anything like _this_.

* * *

She had just finished her map and was walking on the lawn deck when she spotted Luffy walking out from the galley. Towards her. Something looked a little bit different about him — Ah, not really, but Nami just felt that something was amiss.

Instead of being cheerful and noisy, Luffy looked serious, and that was weird. So Nami stood and waited.

"Yo, Nami."

Luffy greeted her with a smile. Not that wide Luffy-smile, but a little sweet smile. His voice wasn't cheerful and high-pitched like the usual Luffy. This one was lower and deeper. His serious-voice.

Luffy walked closer, stood beside her and leaned on the rail, arms supporting his body.

"What were you doing?" He asked, still with the same smile and voice. His drowsy eyes were full of concern and honesty, and they were locked straight onto hers.

"Just finished my maps. You?"

"Nothing. Saw you here so I thought I might as well spend some time with my beautiful navigator."

There was no sign of doubt in his words and Nami found herself speechless. _Damn_. She wasn't the type of girl who would blush at sweet words, but those words just now somehow managed to create a little crack in the walls.

It was Luffy's. He never ever complimented her looks — not like this, at least. Not with that dead-serious voice and alluring smile. _Damn_.

"Ah, I see." were the only words she managed to say.

There was silence for a moment. Somehow Nami couldn't bring herself to look into Luffy's eyes, so she averted her gaze to the ocean, while Luffy still had his gaze locked on her.

"Nami, aren't you cold?" Luffy stared at her outfit — which only consisted of blue jeans and orange bikini top.

"What? I'm used to this," She really didn't mind her looks. Luffy also didn't mind it usually. So why complain about it now?

"That's not good," Luffy shook his head. He sighed and took off his red vest.

"Wait— W-What?"

Nami didn't understand. She couldn't understand. First, Luffy claimed her to be 'his beautiful navigator', then complained about her lack of clothing and then for whatever reasons Luffy took off his red vest and wrapped it around her with a concerned look on his face.

"You'll catch a cold and I don't want that to happen."

Above all, Nami couldn't understand herself. Her face heated up and clearly, her heart was beating faster than usual. She shouldn't feel like this. No man ever managed to trigger this reaction in her.

Luffy raised his hand and patted Nami's head gently. Still with the same concerned looks and that sweet smile on his face, he said, "You're my precious navigator. A woman. A really beautiful one. A woman shouldn't expose too much of her skin."

Nami couldn't say anything. She didn't even react. Hearing those things from Luffy's mouth just felt… Different. He was always honest, and those words just managed to strike straight to her heart. She turned her face just to meet his eyes, and suddenly a warm feeling raised from her chest to her cheeks, turning it slightly red.

Luffy put his hands on her cheeks and touched her forehead with his. Their faces were only several centimeters away.

"What's wrong? Your face is red. Did you really catch a cold?"

Nami couldn't even breathe.

His deep, serious voice was so full of concern and honesty. Luffy's action was so sweet that she couldn't take this anymore.

Nami grabbed his hands and put it down. Reluctantly she also took off his red vest and gave it back to him. "I'm… Okay. I think I'm just tired…"

Nami rushed back to her room, leaving behind a slightly confused 'drunk-Luffy'. Not that she wasn't glad about it. She was so happy, so delighted by her captain's attitude, but she just couldn't stay. If she did then she might seriously fall for Luffy. That was not good.

 _Damn it Luffy. Who taught you to act so sweet towards a girl like that?!_

She reminded herself to ask Sanji about this later. Definitely.

None of them expected Franky to be watching them from the crow's nest.

Franky was simply dumbfounded. Never expected Luffy to be that kind of guy.

 **-x-**

Luffy was puzzled by Nami's reaction. It was cold outside so he was just trying to help. Well, he did feel a little bit dizzy, but he was sure he didn't do anything that would offend her. Perhaps he should apologize later.

As he walked around the deck, he spotted Robin reading a book on the beach with Brook playing his violin beside her.

 **-x-**

Robin was the second. Brook witnessed it all.

Robin, unlike Nami, did consider the possibility of Luffy getting drunk, although she never really expected it since the possibility was really small. At the very least, she never expected Luffy's change in attitude.

She didn't expect something like this as well.

* * *

Robin looked up from her book when he saw the Captain walking toward her.

"Oh, Luffy. I thought you were already asleep."

"Not sleepy yet." were Luffy's answer as he sat down right next to Robin.

Robin smiled and closed her book. She had expected the Captain to be noisy, asking her to play or something like that. It was unusual to see Luffy being obedient and quietly sat down just like that, especially when he looked so solemn with that deep voice and a slight sweet smile. Robin immediately realized that something was off.

"Do you want me to read a bedtime story for you?" Robin chuckled at the idea.

Every time she tried to read a bedtime story for Luffy, he insisted on staying awake until the end, only to be asleep few seconds later.

Luffy also chuckled at the idea, realizing his own habit of falling asleep. "Nope. I'll pass."

There was silence for a moment, except for the sound of Brook's violin.

Just like with Nami, Luffy locked his gaze on Robin. Although Robin didn't mind at all, she didn't meet his eyes. She gazed upon the landscape in front of her — the starry night sky and the calm sea. All in a shade of black and dark blue.

"You're just like the starry night sky, Robin."

She didn't see that coming.

Luffy looked at her the same way he looked at Nami before. The same expression, same smile, same voice, same fondness, same sweetness.

"Am I, captain?"

She couldn't stop the smile making its way to her face.

"Yeah. So beautiful. The sky is dark at night, but with all the stars, it becomes brighter and prettier. Like you. You're somewhat mysterious, but you have so many bright things that make you shine beautifully like the night sky."

Luffy's smile widened and his expression became softer.

Robin felt a warm feeling in her chest. Those words alone were enough to warm her up from the cold breeze. It was so honest and so warm. Especially when those words came from Luffy. His words always managed to strike straight into a person's heart. This time it touched her more than it should.

She smiled an honest, happy smile.

"That's so sweet, Luffy." She turned her face to look at Luffy and smiled.

And suddenly, Luffy moved closer and stick his face closer to Robin's. His eyes locked straight on hers. Robin was a bit shocked, but she couldn't avert her gaze from his eyes.

"And you know? Your eyes are like the deep blue sea. I never knew what you were thinking, and those eyes seem like it could suck me in if I stare for too long. It's beautiful and I like it."

Again, she felt warm. Those words wrapped her up in a warm sensation that she couldn't resist. Luffy really knew his way towards someone's heart, didn't he?

But by now, Robin already knew the reason why she felt something was amiss.

Luffy was so close to her, and Robin could literally feel his breaths. She could smell the sweet smell of wine. Zoro's wine.

Luffy was drunk. He was never drunk. That explained why Robin had never seen this side of Luffy until now.

She chuckled in amusement. Whether he was drunk or not, Robin was happy nevertheless. She might just tell Luffy to sleep, but that was not fun. She had never seen this Luffy, and she needed to know more.

"Why thank you, Captain. I'm really pleased."

She gently pushed Luffy, creating the distance between them. She would like to hear more from her captain, but she thought that the others should know about this too.

"Looks like Usopp and Chopper are having fun there. Why don't you join them too, Luffy?" She smiled as she pointed at the bonfire with Usopp and Chopper around it. Sanji was walking toward them too.

Luffy looked at the pointed direction and his smile widened.

"You're right. I should check on them too."

He got up and sloppily walked toward them, but before that, he looked back at Robin and smiled gently, saying "Good night, Robin." He also looked at Brook who stood beside them and said, "Good night, Brook."

Brook who was silently watching them all this time finally spoke out, saying, "I didn't know that our Captain could be so romantic. Yohohohoho!"

"Me neither." Robin giggled and then turned to look at the _sleeping_ swordsman near them. She knew he was awake the whole time.

Zoro knew, didn't he?

 **-x-**

Luffy was really sleepy now. His head hurt but he still refused to sleep. Usopp and Chopper might be able to entertain him to keep him awake. Oh, Sanji was also there. He might ask for food later.

He also wanted to complain why the sweet Apple juice that he drank could make him feel dizzy and drowsy like this.

 **-x-**

"…And that was when I ruled the world!" Usopp finished his story with a proud look on his face.

Chopper's eyes glittered in awe. "Awesome! So in your past life, you were a king, Usopp?! Awesomeee!"

Luffy came and sat beside Chopper, giggled a bit at Usopp's story. Sanji also came and punched Usopp's head lightly with his hand. "There's no way you could remember your past life, Usopp."

"Ouch. Sanji, don't you remember?! You were my personal knight!" Usopp continued, didn't want Chopper to doubt his story.

"Woah! Is that right, Sanji?" Chopper looked at Sanji with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Sanji lighted up his cigarette and sat beside Luffy.

"Oh, Luffy. Did you find the water?"

Luffy nodded and smiled. "Yeah. Found Apple juice."

Sanji raised his eyebrow at the statement. Was there an Apple juice in the galley? He didn't remember making anything like that.

When Sanji couldn't remember anything about this 'Apple juice' and was about to ask Luffy about it,

 _thud._

Luffy deliberately leaned toward Sanji and rested his head on his shoulder. Sanji froze. His cigarette fell from his mouth. Usopp and Chopper also shifted their attention to Luffy.

"The hell, Luffy? Get off of me." Sanji was clearly annoyed by this. He wanted to kick his captain, but simply couldn't do it without a proper reason. Perhaps Luffy was tired, and Sanji could at least tolerate that.

"Mmm. Sanji." Luffy moved closer to Sanji, positioning his head in a more comfortable position in Sanji's broad shoulder. His drowsy eyes were slightly open and his lips formed a satisfied smile.

"Do you know that you would be a perfect wife? If you were a girl I will surely marry you."

His voice was full of sincerity as if _he would surely do that_. Sanji's face turned almost as red as tomato — not sure if he was angry or simply embarrassed. He opened his mouth, but no retort came out.

"Pfftt!" Usopp and Chopper bit their own lips in a futile attempt not to laugh.

"I wonder why you haven't found yourself a girlfriend? Your dishes are the best. I can't imagine us sailing without you."

Sanji stayed still. He got this irresistible urge to punch his captain right now, yet he couldn't bring himself to react. Usopp and Chopper didn't even try to hold back now. They were laughing hard. _Real hard_. And that just made Sanji's face turn red several shades darker — Oh, perhaps Kamabakka Island still had some impact on him.

From the corner of his eyes, Sanji could see Robin looking at them and giggling. Thankfully that sent him back to his senses.

"Damn it. Shitty captain. Get off of me. Now."

He finally could find the strength to react and pushed Luffy away from his shoulder. Luffy pouted in disappointment before sitting back in his place.

Sanji quickly stood up before Luffy could pull out another stupid trick like that. Whatever tricks that was, for a moment he — the Black Leg Sanji who worshipped women more than anything — was flustered. Curse it all. He must've been tired. That's all.

"Listen, Luffy. I won't give you more meat even if you say t-things like that. Y-You hear me?!" He walked off grumpily, muttering several curses under his breath.

"See, Chopper? That's called a tsundere!" exclaimed Usopp between his laugh.

"Ohh! Sanji is a tsundere!" Chopper replied, still laughing hard.

"I'M NOT, YOU BASTARDS!" Sanji shouted, face still red from the embarrassment. He grumpily rushed back to Sunny.

Oh well.

 **-x-**

Luffy didn't understand what made Sanji so angry like that. Well, he suddenly felt so sleepy so he leaned towards him. Perhaps Sanji didn't like it? Hmm. He might've had to apologize later.

Usopp and Chopper were still laughing. Luffy didn't quite get it though. What was so funny? Sanji said he wouldn't give him more meat. Was that funny?

He was too sleepy to think properly. His vision was kinda blurry that he couldn't really recognize his surroundings.

 **-x-**

"Nice one, Luffy!" Usopp patted Luffy's back, still laughing.

He knew Luffy was always straightforward so that 'incident' just now was probably Luffy's attempt to get more meat from Sanji. At least that was what Usopp thought.

He, plus Chopper, never considered the probability of Luffy getting drunk. He was too childish to drink anything like sake, beer, rum, or even wine.

So they considered this as Luffy's new prank.

Luffy didn't laugh. He just smiled fondly at them. Somehow his drowsiness was becoming so intolerable that it was so hard just to keep his eyes open. Luffy leaned forward and rested his head in Usopp's lap.

Usopp was shocked at first, but he didn't complain. It was the usual things. Maybe Luffy was really tired. He stretched his legs to make it more comfortable for Luffy and giggled as his captain looked like he was trying his best to keep his eyes open.

Chopper came closer and poked Luffy's cheeks several times. It wasn't even midnight yet and Luffy was already sleepy? That was unusual alright.

"Looks like he's really tired."

But the drunk-Luffy wasn't asleep. Yet.

"Am… Not… Tired." He mumbled, finally able to keep his eyes open and stared at Usopp and Chopper. Although he said that, he didn't make any effort to get up. Instead, he stayed still in Usopp's lap.

Luffy grabbed Chopper and pulled him closer, hugging him tightly as he hummed pleasantly.

"Chopper, you're so fluffy and warm. I want to hold you all day long."

Luffy whispered so close to Chopper's ears that he literally could feel his breath on his fur. Luffy wrapped his hands around Chopper, making it impossible for Chopper to escape.

Chopper didn't even try to escape. He snuggled closer to Luffy, enjoying the warmth and smiled delightfully. Usopp just giggled at the sight on his lap.

As if in turns, Luffy looked up to meet Usopp's eyes. Usopp responded with a grin, not looking annoyed at all.

"And Usopp is so funny. Your stories always made my day and I really like it."

Warmth. That was the feeling Usopp got when hearing those words. Of course, it was the usual things. Luffy always praised his stories in whatever occasion. But when he said it so seriously, so honestly like that, it triggered a different reaction.

He grinned widely, pointing his thumb and smiled proudly, saying, "Of course! I am the great God Ussop after all!"

Luffy's deep, alluring voice was really something, eh?

Time passed as the three of them cuddled together. Luffy still hugging Chopper who snuggled closer to him, and Usopp constantly poked the two of them that have taken the freedom of his legs.

Luffy wasn't as noisy as usual. Sometimes he suddenly blurted out sweet things that warmed up their heart. And it felt good, really.

 **-x-**

Zoro, who had been pretending to be asleep the whole time finally decided to open his eyes. He knew. He knew everything that had happened.

He knew something happened between Luffy and Nami on the deck, and that Franky was watching them from the crow's nest. He witnessed everything between Luffy and Robin. He saw that ridiculous accident with Sanji and sincerely enjoyed the cook's flustered face. He saw the three cuddling together by the bonfire.

He heard the change in Luffy's voice; He noticed the differences in his actions; He realized the different choice of words; He knew something was amiss.

And he had seen this Luffy before.

 _Only once, but it was enough._

 **-x-**

From the corner of his eyes, Luffy saw Zoro getting up from his napping spot and walking toward him with an amused grin on his face, eyes locked on him. He lazily got up, sitting up properly and releasing Chopper from his hug.

Zoro walked closer to Luffy. He already had something in mind, but he had to prove it.

By now, everyone was watching them. Franky, Nami and Sanji were watching from the deck, curious about Luffy's change in attitude. Robin and Brook watched quietly with an amused look, as they knew the swordsman must've known about this. Usopp and Chopper just watched, didn't feel anything weird in particular.

Then _it_ happened.

Zoro knelt down, his eyes directly locked onto Luffy's eyes, an amused grin still on his face.

"What did you drink, Luffy?"

Luffy blinked his eyes sleepily. "Apple Juice."

Zoro raised an eyebrow in question, then let out a long, disappointed sigh and groaned.

Suddenly, without saying anything, he held up the captain's chin gently, and…

Zoro. Kissed. Luffy.

Everyone was dumbfounded.

 **-x-**

Luffy wasn't sure how to react. His head hurt and he was sleepy. When Zoro walked over, grinning amusedly, he thought that Zoro might've had something important to say. Turned out he just asked what did he drink, then suddenly pressed his lips against his.

Why?

What was that for?

 **-x-**

Zoro then pulled back, licking his own lips, somehow smiling delightfully looking satisfied.

"Sweet."

Luffy gave in to his drowsiness; letting himself fall into Zoro's arms, immediately falling asleep.

Oh, well…

* * *

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR, YOU SHITTY MARIMO?!" Sanji shouted, somewhat irritated.

"ZORO! I didn't know you were into _that_!" Nami covered his mouth with both hands, clearly shocked.

"W-Wha-?! Tha-That wasn't super!" Franky stuttered, eyes widening in surprise.

"Zoro! Why?!" was the cried of both Chopper and Usopp, utterly shocked.

Zoro looked around, confused by the crew's reaction. Only a moment later did he realize what he just did.

 _Oh fuck._

"S-Shut up, you guys!" Zoro shouted, annoyed. He actually didn't mean anything by kissing Luffy, really.

He carried the sleeping Luffy on his back, quietly bringing him back to the ship, followed by seven menacing glares from the crew.

 **-x-**

As Zoro put Luffy's sleeping body on the lawn deck, seven pairs of eyes were locked dead-straight on him, asking for an explanation.

He awkwardly rubbed his neck, looking somewhat troubled.

"Fine, fine. I'll explain."

Zoro let out a long sigh and said, "He's drunk, okay?"

Some eyes widened, surprised by the statement.

But Usopp crossed his hands, not looking satisfied enough. "That didn't explain why _you_ had to _kiss_ him."

Zoro groaned, not appreciating the topic. He couldn't even bring himself to look at the sniper's eyes. "I didn't mean to k-kiss him, okay?! Well, I had to make sure he was really drunk! He tasted like my wine. So he must've drunk it."

Sanji winced at the statement. The shitty marimo bastard just stated out _how their captain tasted_. That was so, _so_ wrong.

"You could've just asked him!"

"I did!"

"Then why?!" Sanji asked, both confused and irritated.

Zoro averted his gaze, groaned grumpily.

"That was the best wine I could get, and he fuckin' drank the last bottle of it! Figured out I could still taste it in his mouth."

Yeah, right. Zoro-logic.

In all honesty, that was the only reason Zoro did that. He didn't want to kiss his captain. Hell no. But that wine was really, really good. He couldn't help himself from not tasting it after smelling it on Luffy's breath.

Most of them facepalmed and sighed.

"Shitty brainless marimo." Sanji lighted up his cigarette, keeping a straight face despite all that happened. Oh, he shouldn't be surprised. It was this idiot after all.

"Ugh. I don't even care anymore. It's just impossible trying to understand these idiots!" Nami sighed heavily. Although the sight of Zoro kissing Luffy was kinda _annoying_ to her, she somehow knew the swordsman also didn't mean it. Plus, she was still in a bright mood thanks to Luffy from before.

Franky mumbled something that Zoro couldn't hear. It was something about not super or something like that; Brook stood beside him, laughing all the while.

Usopp whispered something to Chopper, which he listened to seriously. Obviously, Usopp was making the misunderstanding worse by planting strange ideas into Chopper's innocent head.

Robin was smiling, amused by all the commotion. She was a bit surprised when Zoro kissed Luffy earlier, but she immediately giggled after that, as if she might've had expected that to happen.

She cleared her throat to catch everyone's attention then looked at the annoyed Zoro, "Well, has this ever happened before?"

That question perked up everyone's attention. Clearly, none of them had witnessed a drunk Luffy before.

Zoro eyed the crewmembers, noticing their expectant looks. Then he turned to look at their captain who was lying asleep on the lawn deck. His eyes narrowed as a certain memory passed through his mind.

"Uhh… Once." He nodded.

Seeing that everyone was quiet, Robin waved her hand, asking Zoro to continue.

"A long time ago, when it was still just the two of us. He went exploring, and… Uhh… When he came back, he brought along a bunch of women…"

Zoro stopped when he saw Sanji tensed and a smirk made its way to his face when he continued, "And I mean a bunch of sexy, beautiful, gorgeous women who flirt with him and tried to seduce him." Sanji's face was pale with shock as he glared at the sleeping captain.

"Oh, there were also some men... Odd-looking men, maybe okamas? I dunno. Either way, he was surrounded by those people who..." Zoro winced, "...praised him like he's a god or something."

Zoro let out a sigh at the crew's surprised looks before continuing, "Apparently he had drunk several glasses of beer... or was it wine? Anyway, it just happened." He groaned. It wasn't a pleasant experience alright. "The women all fell for him, that idiot. It was really hard to make them let him go. Some shouted things like 'prince charming' and gave him weird nicknames."

"So I…" Zoro opened his mouth, only to close it again and sighed, a fond smile on his face — that made the crew questioned what happened — "That's all. Perhaps alcohol triggers his mature personality or something like that. You couldn't expect any common sense from this guy."

Nami remembered how sweet Luffy was when he was drunk. He didn't do anything big or special, nor did he use a romantic pick-up line or anything like that. He — his voice, his expressions, his gesture, his words, his actions, his smile, his gaze, everything — was simply alluring. She had to admit that.

Robin pondered about the warmth she got just by hearing Luffy's words before. Seriously, if their captain kept acting like that, he might've had his own fan club with dozens of women obsessed over him. She chuckled at the thought.

Zoro scratched the back of his head, looking annoyed and amused at the same time.

"Really, this idiot here could get himself a whole lot followers and fans just by being drunk. Glad that this is an uninhabited island, or else he'll be surrounded by women now."

That comment got them smiling, giggling at the possibility. They knew Zoro wasn't lying. Luffy always had his own charm. Hell, all of them had experienced firsthand how it feels to be _charmed by the captain_.

* * *

 **-x-**

* * *

All members of the Straw Hat silently vowed to never let Luffy get drunk — not in public, at least.

The thought of their charming captain being surrounded by strangers simply irked them. They didn't like it. Just imagining it already made them felt uncomfortable. Jealousy, perhaps?

Whatever it is, they knew that Luffy belongs to them. And they'd gladly declare that they are his. Nobody could change that fact.

They're the Straw Hat family.

Mess with one of them and you'll get your ass kicked. Don't even expect to see the sun anymore when you've angered them. Don't even try to hurt their captain. Just don't.

After this incident, the Straw Hats always tried their best to keep their captain away from alcohol.

But well… From time to time, they would 'accidentally' mix his food with some alcohol.

Uhh, y'know, for the fun.

 **-x-**

 _...and they live happily ever after. The end._

* * *

 _Yeah, as I said, there's no romance, just nakamaship._

 _As for that kiss, uhh.. forgive me, I just can't resist! xD_

 _Post your thoughts in the review box below :D_

 _Thank you for reading!_

 ** _-FVsei-_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello! Flaversei here!_

 _Gosh, thank you so much for all of you who have read this story!_

 _I know I marked this as 'complete' before, but I just can't resist the urge to write another chapter as my thanks to all of you._

 _Oh, and this chapter was a gift to the lovely Jane who has helped me so much! and for those who wanted more of this drunk Luffy._

 _Anyway, this was set back when Zoro had just met Luffy after Shells Town, so he was still a bit cold with that 'get in the way of my dream and I'll kill you'-kind of attitude. This is what happened between them when Zoro first saw Luffy drunk._

 _This is mainly about ZoLu **nakamaship**._

 _Once again, blame the alcohol for the OOCness! xD_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Charmed by the Captain.**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer.**_

 _ **© Eiichiro Oda**_

* * *

 **-x-**

Dinghy boat sailed slowly following the ocean's current. Aboard it was two males sprawled across the boat, exhausted from their long journey. The sun was at its highest position and there was barely any wind to cool them down from the heat.

The younger one, with a straw hat hanging on his neck, observed the waters to look for any kind of fish they could possibly eat, while the other man, with three swords sheathed in his haramaki, lazily rowed the boat.

"Zoro… I'm hungry…" whined Luffy as he looked at his first mate.

Zoro groaned. "Whose fault do you think it is? We had about a week's worth of food and you ate all of them. Bear with it 'till we reach the next island."

Luffy pouted. He had imagined sailing in the seas would be exciting and full of adventures, and he had expected an even greater adventure ever since he got his first nakama to join. The possibility of sailing without food had never crossed his mind. Not even once.

"But when? We had been sailing for about… five days? And I haven't seen any glimpse of an island. Are you sure that we are heading in the right direction, Zoro? I got the feeling that we're going in circles… These waters look all the same to me…"

Zoro twitched at the question. "Shut up, you good-for-nothing captain. I know what I'm doing, and I'm sure we're in the right direction! The next island is just… Far."

Luffy narrowed his eyes. "How do you know that we're in the right direction?"

Zoro smiled proudly. "I followed the clouds."

"But clouds are always moving!"

"And there are always clouds above an island so those clouds must be heading to an island too," Zoro stated, idiotically proud of himself.

Luffy frowned. That sounded smart yet idiotic at the same time.

Seeing the disapproving looks on his captain's face, Zoro sighed. "Then why don't you try rowing the boat?"

Luffy perked up at the offer. He was very bored and if he had to stay like that for the next few hours, he might as well jump into the sea for _a swim_.

Zoro stretched out his sore arms as he moved carefully within the small boat to let Luffy take his place. As Luffy positioned himself, he grinned.

"Hold tight, Zoro!"

Before Zoro knew what was going to happen, Luffy had shouted, "GOMU GOMU NO… SPEEDBOAT!" and their boat was suddenly moving at an inhuman speed that almost sent Zoro overboard.

 **-x-**

An hour passed.

Luffy panted heavily as he let go of the oars and lay down in the boat. Zoro groaned. It was nowhere near enjoyable. For a second, he regretted his choice to join this idiotic straw hat boy. His head ached and he was just about one second away from vomiting when he caught a glimpse of land at the corner of his eyes.

Zoro almost doubted his sight.

"Luffy! An island!"

The famished Luffy looked up. He sat up and as soon as his eyes saw the small island not so far away, a grin made its way to his face. Zoro moved to take Luffy's place. There was no way he would let Luffy row the boat again. No. _Please, No_.

"Luffy, let me—"

Before he even had the chance to move, Luffy had once again grabbed the oars, shouting, "GOMU GOMU NO…"

"Fuck— NO—!"

"…SPEEDBOAT!"

And at that time, Zoro truly regretted every single second when he thought it would be a good idea to join this guy. It was the worst idea ever.

 **-x-**

Not even fifteen minutes later, their dinghy boat was already docked. Straight after the boat came in contact with the wooden dock, Luffy immediately jumped and ran straight to the busy-looking town. Zoro didn't even bother to stop him.

Forget adventure, he might as well leave this boy right here, right now.

Zoro heaved a sigh. Ah, what was he thinking? Didn't he himself make that decision? Perhaps his hunger and fatigue had messed up his mind.

After making sure that the boat was properly docked, Zoro made his way into the town.

"Now where's the beer and sake?"

 **-x-**

Luffy followed the pleasant smell of food which led him to what he thought was a restaurant — which was, in fact, a host club. Ignoring the noteworthy decorations, important-looking people, exquisite and delicate stuff, he sat in the only empty table, which happened to be the special VIP-only table that had been reserved for the aristocrats.

Wearing a red vest, blue short, sandals and a straw hat, Luffy stuck out like a sore thumb. Around him was anything but cheap, and people had already whispered things about him. Luffy looked around enthusiastically at the desserts served on every table. He searched for a man who could possibly be the waiter to order his meat, yet what came to him were two tough-looking men.

"Hey, hey! Gimme meat! MEAT!"

The men examined Luffy's goofy smile, before nodding to each other and forcefully grabbed the rubberman's hands.

"Wha— Hey! I asked for meat!"

The men paid no mind as Luffy struggled to stay in his seat. As the men pulled him, his stretched out rubber hands earned gasps from people around. The men released his hands in shock and Luffy's hands snapped back in place.

"What's wrong with you guys?! I only asked for meat!"

Just right when the men were about to try again, a woman dressed in the most extravagant clothes walked from behind them and tapped their shoulders gently.

"Gentlemen, let him be. I'm in the mood for some young boy now."

The men panicked and flailed their hands in a futile attempt to stop the gorgeous woman from coming closer to Luffy.

"B-But, Milady! This unknown brat, he's—"

The lady casually sat beside Luffy. She crossed her thin legs and cupped her hands in Luffy's face.

"He's pretty cute, don't you think? Let him be, I said. And didn't you hear him? Bring some meat here."

The men straightened up and shouted, "Yes, ma'am!" in unison before hurrying to the backroom.

Luffy laughed and nonchalantly patted the lady in her back, showing no response to her seductive gestures. "Thanks! You are a very nice person!"

The lady was taken aback by Luffy's casual response, but she paid it no mind. She took the bottle of wine from the table and poured it down to both of their glasses. As she handed the glass of wine to Luffy, she smirked.

"I saved you back there, so you better entertain me tonight, boy. Here, drink up."

 _Poor lady was the first one to be charmed._

 **-x-**

Some minutes later, the whole host club was centered on a certain straw hat boy.

 **-x-**

Zoro yawned as he walked outside the bar. Thanks to his reputation, he was feared by the whole townspeople and he could get any food and drinks for free.

The moon shone brightly in the night sky. Zoro wandered around the town, his eyes relentlessly searching for a certain straw hat. Despite all his thought about leaving Luffy, truthfully he couldn't bring himself to leave that boy all by himself. Well, surely someone as lively and charismatic as Luffy — yes, Zoro admitted that — would be able to gather a bunch of nakama very soon, but right now he was the only one that Luffy could depend on. Zoro felt responsible for it, which was why he deliberately searched for his captain right now.

…Or maybe Zoro was the one afraid of being left behind?

Zoro shook his head and sighed. It was getting dark and he was just concerned that a boy like Luffy would have nowhere to rest. Right. That was all.

However, having no idea where Luffy went, he decided that it might be better to wait for him on the dock. Luffy might come back later — at least he hoped so.

 **-x-**

Zoro almost fell asleep when he heard noises coming. At first, he dismissed it as he only saw a bunch of women and some odd-looking guys. When the crowd came even closer, however, Zoro became more aware and readied his hand on his sheathed swords.

In the middle of the crowd, a certain straw hat caught Zoro's attention. He immediately sat up, eyes focused only on the straw hat.

…Could it be?

 _"Oh! Luffy-sama! Don't go!"_

 _"Luffy, darling, please take us with you! We will follow you to the end of the world!"_

Zoro twitched. Did he mishear it?

 _"Luffy! Ah, sweetheart, even your name sounds godly! That straw hat fits you like a crown to a king!"_

 _"Luffy-sama, why would someone as divine as you set out to the rough sea?"_

 _"We would be really glad to follow you to the sea! Please take us, our prince!"_

Zoro was astonished. _What the heck…?_

The crowd stopped just some meters away from him. The straw hat moved forward, and Zoro could hear the familiar-yet-quite-different voice speaking, "Ah, how can I take you guys with me? The sea is really dangerous. I don't want you guys to get hurt because of me."

The women swooned. Zoro was dumbfounded.

A boy emerged from the crowd. Zoro needed to pinch himself to make sure that he wasn't drunk or imagining things.

Luffy, _that Luffy_ was surrounded by beautiful, sexy women who cling to him possessively. Zoro couldn't tell whether they were drunk or Luffy performed some dark magic because he could saw the blushes and heard the cheers and noticed the intimacy, and someone as childish and stupid as Luffy couldn't have done something like _this_.

Something in Zoro's heart twitched. He could feel a pang of — jealousy? — something. It was unknown whether Zoro was jealous because Luffy got all the girls or because these strangers cling to his captain.

The Luffy that he knew was a playful boy with a stupid big grin and a reckless behavior and a messy appearance. So how could the Luffy in front of him look so mature and firm and gentle and how the heck could he make a face like that? Why did he wear an expensive-looking fur mantle and a shirt instead of his red vest? When and how did this happen?

Zoro had almost concluded that he got the wrong person when this unknown Luffy spoke up to him, saying, "Were you waiting for me, Zoro?"

That voice. Whose voice was it? Zoro didn't remember Luffy having such a mature and serious voice like that. Eh, could he even get serious? This Luffy might and might not be the Luffy that Zoro knew, but anyway, he couldn't go anywhere without his captain. He needed to be sure, so he asked, "Uhh, Luffy? Are you Monkey D. Luffy?"

A stupid question, indeed.

Luffy laughed. A rich laugh that earned pleased squeals from the women again.

"Silly Zoro. Take a good look. Can't you even remember your own captain?"

He walked closer to Zoro, sharp eyes locked on his. Zoro frowned and tried to figure out what triggered this change of attitude in the childish boy he had just seen several hours ago. Could it be that Luffy was actually someone like this from the beginning? Well, they had just been together for a very short time, so Zoro couldn't say that he really knew his captain very well. Although it might be annoying to sail under a playboy like this, Zoro wouldn't complain as long as Luffy didn't get in the way of his dreams.

So Zoro was about to let this one slide away and accept the change in Luffy when he smelled something good, familiar and addictive.

Oh. Luffy's breaths smelled like wine. Zoro raised an eyebrow. Could it be…?

"Luffy? Are you drunk?"

Luffy shook his head. "No. Not drunk."

But as he spoke up, the smell of alcohol became more obvious.

"You drank wine, didn't you?"

Luffy tilted his head. "What's a wine? Is it good?"

Zoro ran a hand through his hair. He looked back and forth between Luffy and the crowds behind. Now he could see it. The drowsy eyes, faint hiccups, alcohol smells, and the way he walked sloppily signed that this boy was drunk. Zoro was exasperated.

He stared at the gorgeous lady behind Luffy and asked, "Woman, did you see this guy drinking some wine?"

The lady smiled seductively and replied, "Yes. Oh, yes, of course. I was the one who gave it to him. And ahh, he was so good. No one in the host club was as good as he is."

Zoro raised an eyebrow. "Wait. What? Where was he? And… Good? Good in what? What did he do?"

The lady chuckled. "A host club. And he was really, really good at talking. He was really sweet and ahh, I feel like I can spend the rest of my days with him…"

The lady moaned, and once again, Zoro was dumbfounded.

This crowd swooned and followed him all the way here just because he… What? Talked to them? Really? How lonely can these people be?

And if the Luffy right now was really drunk, then Zoro bet that all these people would immediately leave once he got back to his usual self. Heck, Zoro already got a headache just by spending several hours with his good-for-nothing captain.

Then he realized that townspeople who got curious with the crowds have also gathered around. And judging by the look of the infatuated crowd — still screaming Luffy's name — it didn't seem like it would be possible for Zoro to just walk his way out. Not to mention that his captain was totally, completely, utterly, helpless. The Luffy right now looked so magnificent but Zoro knew better. He knew relying on his captain wouldn't get him out of this mess.

He took a deep breath and rubbed his temple. Oh, what did he do to deserve this kind of bad luck?

"Zoro? Are you okay? You looked stressed." Luffy asked, a sincere worried expression on his face.

Zoro replied with a glare, but Luffy only tilted his head. "Are you tired? Sleepy? Do you need to rest? Oh, then we have to find a place to stay. You shouldn't sleep outside. It's cold. If you sleep outside you will catch a cold and I don't want—"

"Shut. Up."

Before Luffy managed to finish his sentences, Zoro's hand was already covering his mouth, tightly gripping his jaw. If Luffy wasn't made of rubber his jaws would probably be crushed by Zoro's inhuman grip by now. If looks could kill, someone would probably be dead by now looking at Zoro's face.

Luffy stopped and nodded. But his fans' reactions were completely different.

 _"You beast! How dare you act so violent toward an angel like him?!"_

 _"Shame on you! Go rot in hell you moss-head!"_

 _"Apologize! Apologize to Luffy-sama! How dare you touch his face with your filthy hands!_

 _"Moss-head! Marimo! Repent for your sins!"_

 _"Lowlife like you has no right to touch a divine being like our sweetheart, Luffy!"_

Zoro gritted his teeth. _These damned cursed bastards…_

His hand was on the sheath of his swords and he looked like somebody who was ready to kill. These poor people didn't know who he is, it seemed…

Without further ado, Zoro unsheathed his Wado Ichimonji. Its blade glistened beautifully under the moonlight. Townspeople who came to watch immediately ran and hide, screaming his name, "Pirate Hunter Zoro!" in fear. But not for this infatuated crowd. They stood still. Some showed fear, but they didn't run. How tenacious.

Zoro put on his best smirk and positioned his swords between him, Luffy, and the crowd. However, much to Zoro's surprise, Luffy put his hand on top of the sword, pushing it down slowly.

"Zoro. Sheathe your sword."

 _thump._

For the first time ever, Zoro felt a slight feeling of fear. Luffy's words chained him, immobilizing his movement. Zoro didn't know how it happened. He turned his face to look at his captain and suddenly he lost all of his rages, and all that was left was a feeling of inferiority. His whole being was alarmed with the mere presence of Luffy. It felt as if his instinct told him not to mess with this guy.

Luffy didn't smile. His lips formed a straight line and his eyes shot a beastly look that Zoro had seen many times before when he was up against infamous pirates. He didn't know Luffy could make a face like that. After that prince-charming act, now he became so serious like this. Is this also because of the alcohol?

Zoro was unwilling to show his fear, so he glared back and put on a challenging look. He couldn't acknowledge the fact that he was afraid of this brat.

"And why do I have to listen to you?"

Luffy didn't waver nor move an inch.

"Captain's order."

And at that exact moment, Zoro knew he had lost. He did not know how to explain it. Those words felt absolute and carried a weight Zoro couldn't explain. Although it felt odd, he surrendered.

So he took a deep breath and looked away. He sheathed his sword and murmured a "Fine, I understand." before turning his back against Luffy.

Zoro didn't need to turn his face to know that Luffy was probably grinning now. "Now that's my Zoro."

'My'?

The use of possessive pronoun before his name made Zoro shiver. He turned his back to complain and scold the brat, only to find Luffy stumbling forward in a drowsy manner. Zoro didn't need to think before he reached out his hand to prevent his captain from hitting the ground.

"You okay, captain?"

Luffy mumbled something inaudible that made Zoro raised an eyebrow. He straightened up the rubber body and tried again.

"Luffy, what's wrong?"

Luffy looked like he was about to fall any time now. His eyes were barely open and Zoro could feel hardly any strength from his captain. Perhaps he didn't even hear the question because Luffy didn't reply.

 _Oh._

"Okay… Lemme guess. Sleepy?"

Luffy nodded.

Zoro ignored the loud shouts from the annoying crowd as he tried to come up with a way to get out of this mess and get a place to sleep. Damn he was also getting drowsy.

Just a few seconds later, Luffy gave in to his drowsiness and let himself fall into Zoro who readily catch him with his hands. The crowd insisted on taking Luffy away 'from this green beast' and Zoro knew he had to come up with something to get out of this mess without hurting people. When a stupid idea crossed his mind, he frowned.

 _Fine. Let's finish this._

He took a deep breath before he held Luffy and carried him up on his arms, causing the crowds to shriek and spit out curses. Zoro kept a stern face. He tried to be careful while handling Luffy as not to make him uncomfortable in his sleep. Acknowledging the safety he felt from Zoro, Luffy snuggled and leaned on Zoro's chest. Zoro couldn't fight back a smile.

So he stood there, facing the crowd with Luffy sleeping in his arms, looking so peaceful and comfortable in his first mate's arms. The angry and irritated looks the crowd was giving him made Zoro smirk. He put on his most intimidating face as he walked forward and stated, "This boy here is my Captain. I won't let weaklings and nobody like you lot lay a hand on him. He is my responsibility. If you got any problem with that, talk to my swords. They will treat you nicely."

The crowd shivered, and Zoro enjoyed it.

"You hear me? Now make way, give us a place to stay. I insist."

The crowd, however, was still reluctant to let their prince charming being taken away by a random green beast. Some had shown fear, but the rest still had this challenging look on their face. But when Zoro sent his deadliest glare, they whimpered. Still, move they did not.

Zoro groaned. These people sure were persistent like his Captain. He tried again.

"What are you looking at?! Make way, I said. Hurry before I start cutting you up."

A smile arose on his face when the now-terrified crowd had begun clearing the way and looked genuinely scared. He quickly made his way through the crowd and walked to the plaza, ignoring the sobs and cries from the crowd that had lost their prince charming.

Yeah, serve them right.

 **-x-**

Zoro lay down on the carpet below after he had put Luffy down in the bed. Those _fans_ of Luffy had rented a very nice room _for their prince charming_ to stay, Zoro was thankful of that.

He could still smell the faint smell of alcohol, but it was great that Luffy was already asleep and there were no more annoying crowds following him.

After all the craziness he had gone through today, Luffy's snores didn't even bother him anymore as he closed his eyes and let his drowsiness take over his exhausted body. He enjoyed the moonlight that shone through the window into the dark room, the peacefulness, the breezy winds, and sense of safety.

It was just right before he totally fell asleep when Zoro felt a _thud_ in his arm. He peeked through one eye to see Luffy beside him, but Zoro was already too sleepy to care.

"Thanks, Zoro. You're really reliable." Luffy whispered.

There was silence before Zoro let out a sigh and spoke out, "Luffy… Why did you stop me back then? You should've known that I won't cut innocent civilian… And you looked so angry back then. Didn't you trust me?"

When Luffy tilted his head, Zoro expected a stupid-nonsense answer, but what came out were,

"I know you won't hurt them. But in return, they will hurt you, and you will feel bad about hurting civilians. Which was why I stopped you before you regret it. And I was mad because those people were so noisy and they said bad things about you. I don't like it."

Zoro's eyes were wide open at the simple answer he got. He opened his mouth to complain but no words came out. So he just sighed and said, "I see. Thanks, Captain."

Luffy replied with a little smile that made Zoro wonder whether the boy was already sober or not.

But when Luffy lay down and snuggled closer to him, Zoro decided that it must be the latter.

Luffy mumbled things Zoro didn't hear mostly because he was currently busy with his own train of thoughts.

"-till the end?"

Zoro blinked his eyes. "Uh?"

Luffy turned his face to stare into the swordsman. The sudden action caught Zoro's attention.

"Will you stay by my side until the end?"

There was this hidden sadness in his eyes and Zoro was left speechless. Luffy looked like someone who had no idea of the cruelty of the world, how could he make a face like that?

"Well-"

"Will you leave me someday?"

Zoro swallowed his words. He could see the visible fear in the boy's eyes and he wondered whether it was because of the alcohol or Luffy was being honest. But Zoro was sure about one thing,

"I won't. Sure, you're annoying as hell, but I already make a promise, didn't I? I won't leave you, Captain. I will stay by your side. Until the end."

Upon hearing the response, Luffy's eyes lighted up almost immediately. A wide grin made its way to his face and Zoro found it contagious. How could this boy change his mood so fast?

"Thanks, Zoro!"

Zoro held out one hand to stop Luffy from crushing him with his hug. Grumpily, he said, "But promise me you will never drink alcohol again. It's so damn annoying to clean up your mess."

Luffy tilted his head. "What's an alcohol? Is it good?"

"Ah.. Things like beer, rum, wine, and things like that. The thing you drank earlier? That's alcohol."

He pouted. "Oh, that bitter drink? Ew, I don't like it!"

Zoro grinned in amusement as he patted Luffy's hair. "Good. Never drink that again, okay?"

Luffy nodded his head in agreement. "And my head hurt because of that and I feel dizzy and..." His voice trailed off as his eyelids got heavy and he yawned. "...sleepy."

Zoro chuckled at the sight as he got up and carried Luffy back to his bed.

"Go to sleep, Captain."

* * *

 **-x-**

* * *

Zoro might find Luffy annoying with all of his weird antics, but he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it.

He liked being with this guy. He's honest and Zoro was sure that he could trust Luffy with almost everything.

* * *

 **-x-**

* * *

Eventually Zoro finds himself unable to leave. As time goes by and crewmates come one by one, he is sure about one thing. This crew is his family, his treasure. And Luffy is his Captain. He's prepared to go to the end of the world for them, really.

Roronoa Zoro has been charmed by the captain, and he does not mind it at all.

When he finds himself — or other crewmates — doubting their Captain's words or actions, Zoro will say the words that managed to bring him down. The two simple words with so much authority, the words 'Captain's order' — and then he will find himself oozing with confidence and trust that their Captain will never lead them astray.

As a matter of fact, his Captain will be the Pirate King, and Zoro shall be there by his side all the way until the end.

* * *

 _THE END!_

 _No more chapter after this. I hope you like this one._

 _Feel free to post your thoughts_ in _the review box below!_

 _Once again, thank you so much for reading!_

 ** _-FVsei-_**


End file.
